Tansy's Book of Warriors One-shots
by Tansy Loves You
Summary: This is my collection of Warriors one-shots. Read and hopefully enjoy. :D Mostly challenges for various forums.
1. Last breath

Sunningrocks.

ThunderClan and RiverClan had always fought over them.

And for what? A couple more tail-lengths of hunting ground?

After all, we both just wanted the same things: Food to feed our elders and kits, food to keep the Clan strong.

But I knew the matter would never be settled. This was a battle we would never win, yet never lose.

I was locked in battle with my opponent; an older warrior like me, by the looks of it.

One of his claws snagged my left ear, and the pain was sharp. I reared back, but then charged toward him and slammed my head into his flank, knocking the breath out of the tom.

Getting back on his paws and locking his gaze with mine, he curled his lips back in a snarl. He swiped at me with one forepaw, but missed. I did the same, landing a blow to his right shoulder. He stepped back few paces, and I stepped forward.

Then, he leapt at me. I swerved to the right, but not enough, and a few of his claws snagged my shoulder, ripping fur out. Rearing back, I slashed at his muzzle and clawed open his nose. That sent him running back into the throng of ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors, battling for the smooth rocks each of us claimed to own.

My heart was still racing. I turned my head and I saw Tigerclaw fighting a large cream tabby she-cat. She had pinned him to the ground, and I raced over to help him. Batting her ears with unsheathed claws, she jumped off of Tigerclaw and ran over to help one of her Clanmates.

I sprinted over to Tigerclaw and whispered in his ear. "Do you think we can hold them off?"

He just looked at me blankly. "What do you think?"

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

Tigerclaw leaned in closer to me. "What do you _think_?" Then, he stepped back a few tail-lengths, and lunged at me.

"Tigerclaw!" I yowled as he dug his claws into my shoulders, pinning me down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm never going to get to be deputy if you're alive," he growled.

I was shocked. Tigerclaw was killing me, just because he wanted my position of authority? To be leader one day? I mean, I'd always known him to be an ambitious cat, but usually a cat we could look up to. Not now. Now, he was a reckless tyrant, hungry for blood. And it was too late; he had flipped me over on my stomach, and was about to do the death bite.

Right before he did, though, I saw a small black cat staring at us in shock, his jaws stretched wide. Ravenpaw.

I wanted to scream at him to run for help, or tell Bluestar. But before I was able to say a single word, I felt intense pain at the back of my neck.

The world went black as I sucked in my last breath.


	2. Only one

**Hello there! This is my second StormClan challenge, my first one was Last Breath. It was about Longtail. I realized I just posted it without any info. :O Anyway, this one-shot is about my favorite medicine cat. Ever! :) Read on, and thanks! :D (By the way, **StormClan is a wonderful forum and our awesome admin is Stormbreeze100. I'm sure she would let you join!)****

* * *

Nobody trusts me.

Not now, anyways.

Not after I supposedly killed Moonflower.

It wasn't me who actually did the killing.

I just interpreted the omen.

"She was your sister!" they say. "How could you?"

How could I _what_?

I could not have prevented her death.

Maybe a warrior could have.

I did not kill her.

I do not know what they are all fussing over.

I loved her like a cat _should_ love their littermate.

I know she'll be happy in StarClan.

Or I hope, at least.

And now, whenever I interpret and omen, they turn their backs and shake their heads.

I am just trying to help.

Why does no one understand that?

I do not understand either, sometimes.

What makes me a little sad is her kits.

They barely ever talk to me.

One of them is destined for greatness.

Something along those lines.

I told her the omen, and she shrugged it off.

That is, until she saw a vision.

It took a sign from StarClan to get her to believe a cat who speaks with them regularly.

Then, she somewhat believed me.

And I guess that's good enough.


	3. My name is

**Hello kittes. It's me Tansy, back after a long time of not posting anything. :( I have been active on LeafClan though, a (dying) forum created by Leafpelt of ThunderClan. If you want to go check It out and maybe even join, that would be faboo. :) This is actually a challenge for LeafClan that I wrote on the spur of the moment. Here it is. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own warriors?**

* * *

My

My kits

My kits are

My kits are feared

My kits are feared because

My kits are feared because of

My kits are feared because of what

My kits are feared because of what their

My kits are feared because of what their father

My kits are feared because of what their father did.

I

I do

I do not

I do not know

I do not know why

I do not know why other

I do not know why other cats

I do not know why other cats disrespect

I do not know why other cats disrespect them.

They

They have

They have done

They have done nothing

They have done nothing wrong.

I

I am

I am afraid.

What

What if

What if they

What if they are

What if they are outcast

What if they are outcast from

What if they are outcast from the

What if they are outcast from the others?

I

I will

I will have

I will have to

I will have to lie.

I

I only

I only want

I only want the

I only want the best

I only want the best for

I only want the best for them.

I

I do

I do not

I do not care

I do not care what

I do not care what they

I do not care what they think.

I

I will

I will do

I will do what

I will do what it

I will do what it takes

I will do what it takes to

I will do what it takes to protect

I will do what it takes to protect them.

My

My name

My name is

My name is Goldenflower.

And

And I

And I am

And I am not

And I am not afraid.


	4. Rainbowkit, Doublerainbowkit, and rice

The tale of Rainbowkit, Doublerainbowkit, Weirdkit, and the undercooked fried rice

One beautiful morning, Rainbowkit woke up and pranced out of her nest, blinking her beautiful rainbow- colored eyes.

"Good morning, Rainbowkit," Doublerainbowkit, her sister, greeted her. She had already woken up and was ready for the day. Doublerainbowkit blinked her own double-rainbow- colored eyes. They were double rainbows. They were so pretty, but not as pretty as Rainbowkit's.

"Be careful not to wake up Weirdkit!" Doublerainbowkit told her. Rainbowkit nodded; she'd always been such a good kit. Rainbowkit was so awesome and nice and wonderful and perfect and awesome and cool and kind and awesome and awesome and above all, humble. She was so perfect that she hunted for the Clan two times a day even though kits weren't allowed out of the camp. Goodstar had made an exception because she was so perfect, though.

"Also don't wake up KatnissEverdeenkit, PeetaMellarkkit, EverlarkForeverkit, Marykit, Suekit and Majesticsoul." Doublerainbowkit meowed. KatnissEverdeenkit, PeetaMellarkkit, and EverlarkForeverkit were littermates, and their mother was THGshipper. Marykit and Suekit were also littermates, and their mom was Youwereintoomanybooksyougoodytwoshoes.

Also, Rainbowkit and Doublerainbowkit and Weirdkit's dad was Doctorwho the deputy.

Rainbowkit pranced majestically outside to admire the camp. The pretty pink trees of PerfectClan were perfect. So was the grass which was a light shade of purple. Even the sky, thought boringly light blue and flecked with clouds here and there, was something for the perfect kit to glance at. She was so perfect. Such a perfect kit, that Rainbowkit.

"Hello, Rainbowkit!" Goodstar walked over to the perfect kit. He was the leader of PerfectClan and respected the kit, just like he should and everyone else in the Clan except some dumb kits who didn't know any better. It was okay, though; Rainbowkit took pity on them and tried to steer them in the right path.

"Hi, Goodstar." Rainbowkit smiled her biggest smile ever, and she smiled so big that she stretched her mouth out a lot and it sagged down to the floor. She used her magical powers to make it good again though, because she was a perfect kit and was born with powers, like she should have been.

"Hello again, Rainbowkit. You're so pretty and and beautiful. Even though you're only a half of a moon old, how would you like to become an apprentice today?" Goodstar asked her.

Rainbowkit smiled and jumped for joy. "Oh yes! Make me an apprentice right now!" she meowed/ demanded. Goodstar nodded and jumped up and the AwesomeRock.

The good, nice and moral leader cleared his throat and looked at Rainbowkit. "Cats of PerfectClan, gather to hear me now!"

Suddenly, all of the cats assembled. Majesticsoul smiled at Rainbowkit, and everyone in the Clan smiled at her. She was so perfect and respected.

"I am going to make Rainbowkit an apprentice today!" the PerfectClan leader meowed.

DoubleRainbowkit frowned, and so did Weirdkit. "What about us?" Doublerainbowkit protested. "We're the oldest kits in the nursery, and just as old as Rainbowkit!" she complained. "Why don't we get to be apprentices too?" Weirdkit nodded, agreeing with his sister and blinking his weird orange and dirt colored eyes. They were suuuuuuuuuper weird.

"She is a perfect kit, now quiet, you're being annoying!" Majesticsoul, their mother, hissed. Doublerainbowkit shrugged, accepting the fact that she wasn't as perfect (or perfect at all) as Rainbowkit, and Weirdkit sighed heavily, obviously not happy at all. What can he do, anyways? he's just really weird.

"As I was saying," Goodstar meowed, looking back at Rainbowkit and admiring how cute her pink and gold fur was. "I am making you an apprentice today. Rainbowkit, I name you Rainbowpaw until you receive your warrior name. I will be your mentor." Goodstar smiled and Rainbowpaw beamed.

"Yay!" Majesticsoul exclaimed. "My awesome grandfather is going to mentor my perfect daughter!"

Rainbowpaw was so happy about being an apprentice that she started to say...

"RAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWS!"

So, all of the cats started saying,...

"RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS"

Then, they all laughed.

"I think that was enough spam for me for one day, don't you think?" Goodstar chuckled. The PerfectClan cats agreed with him, nodding their heads.

"Do you want to hunt together, Rainbowpaw?" Goodstar asked the new, perfect apprentice as the Clan dispersed from the apprentice ceremony.

"Sure, Goodstar!" Rainbowpaw exclaimed. Not only was she excited about being an apprentice, but she had had a crush on Goodstar for a very long time, practically since she was born a whole two weeks ago, and now she would spend time with him exclusively every day! It was just so exciting!

"Cool, let's go!" Goodstar said. The mentor and apprentice were just about to leave the camp to go hunt when a patrol of MeanClan cats burst into the PerfectClan camp!

**"Oh noes!" Rainbowpaw exclaimed.**


	5. Will you stay? - LightClan contest entry

**Hi guys! This is a contest entry for LightClan's monthly writing contest. The theme for the January 2015 monthly writing contest is, _Why did you leave me_? I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

"How dare you, Kestrelpelt!"

A lithe, black and glossy- pelted she- cat stood on one side of a rock in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees. A faint breeze cooled her off on the hot greenleaf day. Opposite her, a ginger tom with white splotches stood, crouching, on the other side. The she- cat stifled a laugh.

"I'm going to get you, Spottedfern!" the tom meowed playfully. He suddenly swerved to the other side of the rock, pawing at Spottedfern gently. It soon grew into a huge play- fight, and within minutes, both of the cats collapsed on the ground in laughter. It was Kestrelpelt who got up first, though.

He licked his right paw and drew it over an ear. "I'll race you to the Owl Tree," he teased her, but also actually challenging Spottedfern.

"No fair! Kestrelpelt, we both know you'll win!" Spottedfern protested.

Kestrelpelt eyed the black she- cat's shiny coat of fur. Spottedfern was quite slim, for a RiverClan cat, but her fur made up for it; instead of thin and wiry, like the tom's fur was, Spottedfern's pelt was thick and sleek.

The orange-ginger and white tom sighed. "I can give you a head start," he offered. Spottedfern cocked her head to one side, her amber eyes sparkling. "Or... or I can close my eyes, carry a stone in my mouth, or run backward..." Spottedfern chuckled and trailed her tail along the tom's ears, teasing him.

"Fish- brain," she purred, stepping closer to him so that she could rest her cheek against his. "I'll race you to the Owl Tree if you race me across the river."

Kestrelpelt suddenly backed away, shaking his head. "Nope! Not happening. I can't believe that you say it's _natural_ to get your fur wet!" He frowned. "I _already_ tried it once, remember?"

Spottedfern rolled her eyes. "You fell off of a stepping stone! Hardly a proper way to start out swimming!"

The cats were silent for a minute, and they could here some birds chirping in the distance. After what seemed like a moon, Kestrelpelt extended his tail to touch Spottedfern's flank. He locked her gaze, his eyes full of love. "Do you think that our kits will be able to run fast _and_ swim?"

Spottedfern stared at him in astonishment. "How... how did you know? I was... I was going to tell you, I promise, but I wasn't sure how you'd feel. I thought you might want ThunderClan kits." Her expression was still shocked.

Kestrelpelt let a frustrated _mrrow_ loose. "They _will_ be ThunderClan kits! And RiverClan kits!" He looked at Spottedfern, wanting the best for her. "They are _our_ kits, and that is all that matters right now." The she- cat begin to roll some small stones restlessly beneath her paw.

"Not yet. I wanted to tell you first."

"You're worried about what your father will say about it, aren't you?" Kestrelpelt guessed.

Spottedfern looked at him, her eyes pleading. "Troutstar is a good leader. It isn't your place to be blaming him for wanting more RiverClan kits, and especially in a time like this. Remember that bout of greencough that went around last leaf- bare? It killed at least ten cats! Kestrelpelt, please try to understand!" Spottedfern returned her gaze to the ground.

"But they _will_ be RiverClan kits!" Kestrelpelt reminded the black- furred she- cat, flicking his tail impatiently. "You can teach them to swim as soon as they open their eyes!"

"You'll let me raise them in RiverClan, then?" Spottedfern inquired.

Kestrelpelt's ears twitched. He hadn't begun to think that far ahead. "Well, I'll come and visit you when they're born. Troutstar knows me, and if he caught me in your camp, the worst thing he can do is just send me home with a warning. Plus, I'll be there to help you bring them to WindClan. But only when they're old enough to walk that far, of course."

Spottedfern acknowledged the tom's comment, but her eyes still portrayed her real feelings: the ones of fear and doubt. Kestrelpelt tried to comfort her. "Everyone in the Clans know that Troutstar's best friend is Stormrunner of WindClan. If anyone understands that relationships like this can't be stopped by border lines, it's him."

"What about the stolen prey?" Spottedfern asked him, still worried.

Kestrelpelt immediately knew what she was talking about. About a half moon ago, Maplestar had accused RiverClan of stealing prey by sneaking through WindClan and hunting in the forest, and even sent a patrol all the way to Troutstar, warning him to keep away. Troutstar had insisted that his Clan would never set foot on ThunderClan territory, nor ever eat a bird or a squirrel; but Spottedfern and Kestrelpelt both knew that ThunderClan was still very suspicious of the RiverClan cats.

"I know that RiverClan didn't steal any prey," Kestrelpelt sighed. "Our kits might bring the Clans together again." Spottedfern's eyes lit up.

"Do you really think so?" Spottedfern meowed hopefully.

"I practically already know so." Kestrelpelt replied, his eyes shining.

Kestrelpelt sighed as he pressed his muzzle against Spottedfern's cheek, trying to imagine the tiny lives stirring inside of her; tortoiseshell like their mother, ginger, orange and white like their father; amazing swimmers and fabulous runners. These kits had to bring peace between the two Clans, Kestrelpelt was sure of it.

...

"RiverClan, retreat!"

Spottedfern shook her paw and blood spattered on her flank as Minnowstep yowled the order. The fragile brown she- cat was perched on a short tree stump, her eye bulging as the deputy called for her Clanmates to exit the battleground. Spottedfern leaped back, freeing the ThunderClan warrior that she had pinned down moments before. This fight was all ThunderClan's fault! They had wrongly accused RiverClan of stealing prey from their territory twice more, and threatened to tell the other two Clans that the cats by the lake were trespassers and thieves.

_As if any RiverClan warrior would even attempt to catch a mouse or squirrel!_, Spottedfern thought to herself.

Troutstar had decided that the only way to stop the constant complaints and trifles was to teach ThunderClan that RiverClan was more then capable of catching _their own_ prey from _their own_ territory, and that they were fed well enough that they wouldn't need- or want- another Clan's food.

"Retreat!" the brown deputy shrieked again.

"Bee- brained cowards!" a ThunderClan warrior spat at them from behind.

"If you're going to steal our prey, you should probably make sure that you're strong enough to even fight us for it!" another sneered.

Spottedfern felt the fur stand up on her spine, and her paws tingled with the urge to turn around and hurt the cats who had made the mean remarks. When were the clueless ThunderClan cats going to accept the fact that RiverClan had not stolen any prey?

Reeds closed in around them as the RiverClan cats headed back to their camp. For a moment, Spottedfern could hear nothing more than her Clanmate's heavy breathing and the rattling of brittle reeds.

"Stop now!" yowled a voice not far up ahead.

Spottedfern collided with Minnowstep's haunches as the brown deputy halted in front of her. Peering past her Clanmates, she could see a black and white tabby ThunderClan warrior glaring at another one of her Clanmates, Oakpelt, blocking his way.

"You didn't think we'd let you go so easily, did you?" The black and white tom growled.

Oakpelt didn't flinch. "We'll continue this fight if we have to," he grunted. "Is that really what you want?"

The ThunderClan warrior gritted his teeth. "The battle is far from over!" he snarled. He sprang at Oakpelt who jumped back, causing the ThunderClan cat to land on somewhat damp dirt before shaking it off and clawing Oakpelt's muzzle. Blood spattered on his flank just as the reeds started to tremble again. More ThunderClan warriors darted forward, leaping onto the RiverClan cats. A slender white she- cat pinned Spottedfern down, but she reared back and threw her off, backing up. The cat wouldn't give up, though; she dug a claw into Spottedfern's shoulder and dragged it down, causing the cut that was now a few inches long to start bleeding.

Spottedfern noticed the the wound wasn't bleeding as much over the course of only a few seconds, so she leaped on the white cat again. Unfortunately, her aim was a little off, but she did manage to claw the cat's side before landing, half in and half not, in the reeds. Spottedfern got up and turned around, pouncing on the next ThunderClan cat she saw.

Before she knew it, Spottedfern was looking down into the dull green eyes of Kestrelpelt. His eyes grew wide as a shadow landed on Sopttedfern's back, and the she- cat grew tens and loosened her grip on Kestrelpelt.

"_No_!" Kestrelpelt yowled, flinging Spottedfern off of him, causing Kestrelpelt's Clanmate, Suntail, to land on the ground with a _thud_.

"Kestrelpelt, you can't do this!" Suntail shouted. "We have to fight our own battles!"

Kestrelpelt snarled. "Do you think I'm going to let my kits be harmed by my own Clanmate?"

Suntail's eyes grew wide. "Kits? How?"

Kestrelpelt nodded. "Spottedfern is expecting my kits, and I cannot let you hurt her."

"LOOK OUT!" Spottedfern yowled as Suntail sat in shock, then jumping back into a tussle with a dark brown opponent.

After a short thundering of paws, but it didn't last long, and was cut off by a RiverClan warrior who barreled himself into Kestrelpelt. There was a soft thud as Kestrelpelt fell to the ground, his eyes closed and blood pooling out of a wound on his back and dripping out of his mouth. He slumped even further down, already dead. The dark grey tabby bounded away, shaking blood off of his pelt as he left.

Spottedfern rushed over to him and nosed his shoulder. "Kestrelpelt, no! Please, stay with me! Will you stay?! Answer me, please! Oh, Kestrelpelt! What have you done?" she added softly. "What have you done... don't leave me!..." she sobbed into his ginger and white pelt, which was damp and tinted with blood. "Please, don't go! Please, stay... oh, no!" she nuzzled his flank.

"Why did you leave me?"


End file.
